Night of Honesty
by Rika Shimon
Summary: Sejak menerimamu menjadi kekasihku, aku merasa terluka, sakit. Dulu aku tidak begitu mengharapkannya, tapi kau semakin mengingatkanku padanya...NaruHina... DLDR!


Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Kashimoto sensei

Rating : T

Pairing : NaruHina

Warnings : alur cepat, typo(s), AU, OOC, etc

O0o0O0O0

Kereta _shinkansen_ itu kini sampai di kota Tokyo, membawa dua manusia berbeda gender itu kembali ke tempat asal mereka. Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka tiba di kota Tokyo saat pagi hari dan untuk satu malam, Hinata akan menginap di rumah sewa Naruto. Tentu saja mereka akan tidur terpisah. Keduanya adalah teman saat masih berstatus pelajar di Konohagakuen. Saat itu Hinata bahkan tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan mengenal Naruto lebih dekat. Ia hanya menganggap Naruto teman biasa. Naruto memang tidak terlalu akrab dengannya, karena saat itu Naruto lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama teman-teman laki-lakinya, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Lee.

"Hinata, aku mencintaimu..."

Namun siapa yang menyangka kalau sekarang Naruto justru mengatakan kalimat sakral itu untuknya? Saat hari tengah gelap sepenuhnya dan mereka memulai percakapan kejujuran ini di ruang tengah rumah sewa Naruto.

"Kita sudah lima tahun saling mengenal sampai akhir masa sekolah kita. Dan selama itu aku menunggumu mencintaiku. Sekarang bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Naruto lembut.

"Benarkah sudah selama itu? Apa benar selama itu rongga hatimu tidak terisi gadis lain?"

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri mencintaimu. Tapi kenyataannya aku hanya bisa mencintaimu," jawab Naruto.

"Saat SMA aku beberapa kali jatuh cinta. Saat kuliah aku bertemu banyak orang. Rasanya sudah tidak terhitung lelaki yang pernah kucintai. Namun aku hanya mencintai. Aku belum pernah berkomitmen. Sampai detik ini..."

"Artinya kita sama," balas Naruto.

"Tentu berbeda. Aku masih memberi diriku kesempatan untuk jatuh cinta pada siapa pun," sanggah Hinata.

Dengan lembut Naruto menyentuh Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu terbawa suasana. Keduanya saling menatap.

_Aku tidak menyangka ada lelaki yang begitu mencintaiku. Andai hidupmu lebih baik, aku tidak akan ragu. Dan aku berharap tidak akan bertemu lelaki yang menarik agar aku bisa memberimu kesempatan._

Mereka saling menyentuh dengan lembut. Lalu berdekapan sebelum akhirnya menuju tempat tidur masing-masing. Begitulah sisa malam kejujuran itu.

.

.

.

Satu tahun kemudian.

Pagi itu Hinata kembali bekerja. Menulis dan menyunting artikel di sebuah majalah _fashion_ terkenal. Ini memang adalah pekerjaan impiannya. Ia gadis yang cerdas, mungil, dan pandai berbahasa asing. Dan nilai tambah baginya, ia gadis berwajah manis.

Hinata berteman dekat dengan Akasuna Sasori, yang juga bekerja di bagian redaktur. Ia pria yang sangat menarik bagi para kaum hawa.

"Hei, Hinata... Nanti malam kita makan dan pulang bersama ya," Sasori berkata dan duduk di meja kerja Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku bersedia menemanimu," jawab Hinata.

Pukul tujuh malam. Di dalam mobil mereka bercanda sambil mengomentari ini itu. Tiba di restoran mewah di kotaTokyo, mereka mengambil tempat di sudut restoran dan kembali membuka obrolan setelah selesai memesan makanan.

"Kau agak gelisah. Ada apa?" tanya Hinata yang merasa aneh melihat tingkah Sasori yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Emm... Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," jawab Sasori.

Ia mengeluarkan benda kecil dari kotak merah mungil.

"Apa kau bersedia menjadi kekasih dan istriku nanti, Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya Sasori agak gugup.

"Wow... Kau mengatakan dua keinginan sekaligus. Apa kau yakin akan memilih gadis sepertiku?" tanya Hinata

"Aku tidak memaksakan diriku mencintaimu. Tapi aku memang mencintaimu," kali ini Sasori serius.

Wajah Hinata berubah serius. Ada seseorang yang sebelumnya pernah berkata hal seperti ini padaku, pikir Hinata.

"Hinata?" Sasori memanggil dengan wajah heran.

"Emm... Iya. Aku bersedia." Jawab Hinata.

_Kami-sama_, apa yang sudah kukatakan? Seseorang di sana merasakan sesuatu tidak ya? Terluka, misalnya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, tidak henti-hentinya senyum terukir di wajah Sasori. Sebaliknya, Hinata merasa terpuruk. _Naruto , aku sudah memberimu kesempatam untuk belajar dan memperbaiki kehidupanmu. Tapi itu sudah satu tahun yang lalu. _

"Sampai jumpa besok, _Hime_. Jangan pernah lepaskan cincin itu ya," Sasori pamit.

Sepanjang sisa malam itu Hinata berpikir apakah ia pantas berada di samping Sasori. Hinata bukan sosok yang sempurna. Ia kurang percaya diri dan kurang jujur pada diri sendiri. Setiap kali seseorang hadir dalam hidupnya, ia selalu mengkhawatirkan keluarganya. Bisakah keluarganya menerima. Ini yang membuat Hinata takut untuk melangkah maju. Dan malam itu ia memimpikan seseorang.

.

.

.

Setiba di kantor, Hinata langsung mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Menulis, membaca, lalu menyunting ini itu. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada seseorang dalam gambar berlatarbelakang sebuah toko. Tersebut di situ bahwa ia seorang pemilik toko pakaian baru yang cukup besar. _Oh, kami-sama, aku bisa mati lemas._

Satu jam kemudian, ia mendapati dirinya berlari tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga. Sasori melihat sekilas aksi Hinata yang tidak wajar itu. "Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia panik seperti itu?" gumam Sasori.

Hinata tiba di sebuah toko pakaian dengan papan nama unik _Colour your life with Clothes_. Ia menemui penjaga toko dan mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan sang pemilik.

"Maaf, saya hanya ingin memastikan. Siapa pemilik toko ini?" tanya Hinata pada sang penjaga.

"Nama pemilik toko ini Uzumaki Naruto, nona."

_Baiklah, tidak salah lagi._

"Bisakah saya bertemu dengannya? Tolong sampaikan padanya, Hyuuga Hinata ingin bertemu. Saya adalah teman lamanya."

Penjaga toko itu mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Hinata berdiri ketika penjaga toko itu mempersilahkannya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Saat itulah Hinata melihatnya. Rambut pirang cerah, mata sewarna biru _sapphire_, dan warna kulit kecoklatan yang tidak pernah berubah dari dirinya.

"Hei... Apa kabar? Kau terlihat sangat baik... Sudah satu tahun kita tidak berjumpa," Hinata kesulitan memilih kata-kata.

"Aku senang kau berhasil menjadi laki-laki yang sukses dan hebat... Aku mengetahui keberadaanmu dari laporan temanku yang seorang wartawan yang pernah mewawancaraimu untuk berita yang akan kusunting..."

"Hei? Kau dengar aku? Aku senang bisa melihatmu." Hinata mulai khawatir.

Wajah Naruto dari tadi tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Ia hanya memandangi Hinata dari atas sampai bawah. Hinata mulai gusar.

"Maaf aku telah menganggu aktivitasmu. Aku akan pergi sekarang. Permisi." Hinata lalu beranjak.

Saat itulah ia menyenggol cangkir kopi di atas meja. Kopi itu tumpah dan cangkirnya pecah. Hinata panik. Ia pun memunguti pecahan cangkir dengan tangannya. Karena ceroboh, darah seketika keluar dari jari-jari tangan kirinya. Hinata melirik Naruto dengan pandangan memohon agar ia melakukan sesuatu. Tetapi Naruto hanya memandanginya.

Penjaga tadi masuk dan menolong Hinata membersihkan pecahan dan noda kopi di lantai maupun baju Hinata. Ia juga membersihkan darah di jari Hinata dengan tissue.

"Sara, kau boleh pergi." Kata Naruto akhirnya.

Seketika itulah ia menarik tangan Hinata dan memberinya isyarat untuk duduk. Dengan lembut Naruto membersihkan darah pada luka Hinata dan mengobatinya.

"Cincin ini membuat lukamu tidak terlalu dalam," kata Naruto tenang. Hinata terdiam. "Jadi siapa orang ini?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata.

"Sudahlah..." potong Naruto. "Oh ya, kalau tidak keberatan apa kau mau makan siang bersama denganku?" tanyanya. Hinata mengangguk.

Sepanjang siang itu mereka habiskan dengan saling meminta maaf, mengobrol, dan lainnya.

"Naruto, aku mohon jangan lupakan harapan dan mimpimu. Setahun ini aku memberimu kesempatang untuk belajar menghadapi wanita dan segala keinginannya. Dan juga untuk memperbaiki kehidupanmu. Ternyata kau berhasil..." kata Hinata saat hendak pulang.'

Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

**TBC**

A/N: Oke, saya tahu ini pendek, tapi bersediakah untuk review?


End file.
